A known method is fundamentally known as MPR (MPR=multiplanar reformating) method from Willi A. Kalender, Computertomographie, [Computer Tomography], ISBN 3-89578-082-0, chapter 6. The application of this MPR method in cardio-computer tomography is also generally known.
In order to reduce so called ring artifacts, DE 198 35 451 A1 describes a method for post-processing of a reconstructed CT tomogram that, however, is applied to CT images of stationary objects and operates in the axial image layers. This line balancing method outlined there and including median filtering, threshold value formation, differential image production and subsequent angle smoothing is not, however, suitable for the cardio CT method. It is conceived only for transverse tomograms, where line artifacts are eliminated.
The problem additionally arises with an MPR cardio CT that the assembly of the total examination volume from partial volumes that have been measured over a number of cardiac cycles gives rise at the transition regions of the partial volumes to an increased number of step artifacts that then need additionally to be reduced.